Harry Potter and the Truth of James
by Alarose
Summary: Naruto was just doing some clean up when he finds the old mission files of one Aoi Uchiha AKA James Potter. Now, Naruto and Sasuke are trying to find his son, Harry, and convince him to return to Konoha to learn about his family.
1. Chapter 1

It was a pretty normal day, all things considered. Naruto was boredly going through paper after paper, carefully archiving various old missions. Tsunade had developed some kind of new sorting system for organizing the older missions, but she had forced Naruto to be the one to implement it and actually do the work. It was part of her secret not so secret Hokage training for him. Plus, it would be good for him to already of some idea of where everything was when he was made Hokage. However, in the meantime, it was very boring tedious work.

Naruto leaned back against the forbidden scroll he had stolen so long ago as he read over another scroll in his hands. Sighing, he cut his hand and placed some of the blood on the storage seal in the middle to read the mission report. It was some weirdo mission beyond the ocean, the man, Aoi Uchiha, had been tasked with searching for new techniques. It seemed like an odd mission to give to an Uchiha, especially at a time when they were the police and generally stayed pretty local, but cross referencing it with the Uchiha clan register explained why. Apparently, Aoi had been born of one Uchiha parent and one clanless civilian and was incapable of using the Sharingan. He had been officially disowned.

It really was a sad fate, and it matched up with the mission given to him by the third, an ever compassionate man. After all, the boy had just become a genin (at the younger than normal semi- prodigal age of 9) when he was initially assigned this mission. Thanks to it, he was able to leave the village for an undetermined amount of time to find a better place to live. Plus, he really did find some new techniques and plants which he sent back for adaptation. The current sensory field around the city was a direct result of Aoi's research on detection in this place he called 'Britain'. Naruto smiled as he read through the various mission reports. The boy, skilled in genjutsu, cast one over an older couple incapable of having children in order to give them a family. Aoi didn't have to feel guilty about it because the couple was so happy as a result, they had really wanted a child of their own. They had dubbed him 'James Potter' and he was able to study their various techniques while still living happily.

As Naruto read through the reports, which came monthly, the story continued to be a happy one. He went to a school called Hogwarts and became friends with a small group of people. He was able to focus on theories of transfiguration since they were the most relevant to the shinobi life and sent back ideas for defenses and training. He eventually asked for permission to begin courting a woman from that country, a lady named Lily Evans. Some werewolf venom and various other small plants or potions were sent back for analysis to help with healing and poisoning. The reports quickly became darker though, as he told about a war that was happening that he was involved in.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he realized that the last letter was one declaring that the man, Aoi, was going into hiding and would be unable to send further reports. Was it possible that he was still alive?

Naruto jumped up with the mission scroll, having sealed the reports into it once more, and ran out of the scroll room.

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto yelled, bursting into her office and startling her up from where she was sleeping on her desk.

"Naruto!"

"Read the last report," Naruto said seriously, shoving the mission scroll into her hands before she could use them to throw him out. Tsunade glared at him but relented, knowing he would bother her unless it was important. She read through the last one, the report of Aoi going into hiding in order to protect himself and his family impassively. However, when she got to the end and realized who had written it, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Naruto..." She started.

"We have to find out if he's still alive," Naruto said stubbornly. Tsunade sighed and placed the report back into the scroll. She folded her hands demurely and thought for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. I can't spare too much man power in this, so the only people I will be sending are you and Sasuke. Your official mission is to discover the current status of Aoi Uchiha. As for his son, well, send a messenger bird back with details about the boy and we'll figure it out from there. You are to inform the Uchiha and the two of you will be leaving tomorrow," She finished. A bright sunny grin stretched over Naruto's faced as he eagerly grabbed the scroll and ran out of the office.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke looked up at the castle curiously. Naruto would secretly admit that he was glad to finally see some emotion from the other man, he had been pretty closed off during this trip. Initially quite upset after reading the letter, yes, but overall very cold. When they had gone to the address given by Aoi for his house, a place called Godric's Hollow, it had been burned down. Years ago, from the look of things. After visiting the graveyard nearby, they found the graves of the Uchiha and his wife, but nothing for their son. Reasoning that the son could still be alive but not knowing where else to look, they had decided to look at Hogwarts. After all, the boy would be about the right age, 15 or so? Maybe 14? Sasuke and Naruto were in their early 20s and the boy would have been born about a year before the massacre, during which they were about 7.

Naruto smiled broadly as Sasuke did a showy flip over the gate. He might be a bit moody for this mission, but he was definitely happy and excited. Sasuke tended to show off when he was excited, he was generally more inclined to compete when he was happy. On the other hand, he was very efficient and ruthless when angry. It was a good combination, and, admittedly, quite common amongst ninja. After all, you didn't get too many fun happy things to do as a ninja, wowing civilians was one of them. Naruto ran up to the gate, doing a showy flip over. Sasuke rolled his eyes at him and Naruto grinned, sticking his tongue out.

"_So, do we sneak in, or try to find the Headmaster?_" Naruto asked, looking up at the giant wooden door in front of him. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"_Look for the headmaster, idiot. We have no idea what the boy, Harry Potter, even looks like, so we can't find him on our own. Defenses are entirely unknown and so is the population of the school and the local politics. I thought you were learning diplomacy during those hours at the Hokage's house_," Sasuke drolled. Naruto smacked him on the arm.

"_I know, I was trying to be funny_," Naruto said.

"_Well you failed_," Sasuke responded. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked up to the giant wooden door, knocking as hard as he could. After a minute, a tiny wrinkly person answered the door. At least, Naruto thought it was a person.

"Can Winky help sirs?" The small thing, Winky asked. The English took a moment to process. Naruto was thankful that the language courses in the Academy were one of the few places he had payed attention to, knowing he would need them as Hokage. Naruto realized that Winky must be one of the house elves Aoi had spoken about. He had talked about possibly bringing one or two back to Konoha to help with paperwork to free up ninjas for more important tasks, but you can't exactly mail an elf and Aoi hadn't come back to visit or anything after he left.

"Er, yes. I need to speak with the Headmaster," Naruto said, smiling. He was glad that he and Sasuke were dressed fairly casually, no need to scare the tiny thing. He was actually wearing fairly simple loose blue jeans (though his weapon pack was still attached, it looked more like a fashion accessory than like a weapon) and his black chain mail shirt under his normal orange jacket. Enough of his ninja outfit that he could completely defend himself and have all his weapons available, but not enough of one to make him stand out in a crowd.

"Okay, please follow Winky Sirs," Winky said, opening up the door further for them as they followed the small creature through a couple of halls. As for Sasuke, he was wearing similar blue jeans with his own weapon and supplies pack attached to his leg. He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, hiding the wrist guards he wore with storage seals for his sword, and a dark jacket over it all for the cold, bearing the Uchiha fan on the back of it.

They soon arrived at another set of large wooden doors, through which they could distantly hear the voice of a woman.

"... because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others..."

"Dumblydore is through here, sirs," Winky said, gesturing to the door. Naruto nodded his thanks and, without another thought, pushed open the doors to enter the room. He was faced with a large pink toad, no, wait, that was a human, and an enormous crowd of children. The woman, who was clearly speaking, cut off sharply as she looked down at the two of them with a frozen smile.

"Why are you boys late and not wearing your robes?" She asked. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other for a moment. Was this lady 'Dumblydore'? No, no way, English was gendered and 'Headmaster' meant male, so she couldn't possibly be who they were looking for. Naruto cleared his voice and stepped forward.

"I'm afraid that there has been a misunderstanding. We are not students and we are here looking for the Headmaster," Naruto said clearly. The old man sitting in the largest fanciest chair stood up, much to the disappointment of the pink woman.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster," He said. Naruto nodded, showing his respect, but he didn't bow. After all, this man wasn't a client, he was the leader of a school. And Naruto was Hokage-in-training, soon to be the leader of the Fire Country's military. Though, his official rank was as Leader of the ANBU. Either way, he didn't bow to school teachers.

"I am here to ask about the fate of Harry Potter," Naruto said. He wanted to use fancier language to sound smarter, but he didn't know words like 'inquire' or 'status' in English. Damn, maybe he should have studied a bit more. At his statement, the old man went from jolly to serious, completely focused on Naruto.

"Why?" He asked. Naruto blinked.

"Because we could not find his grave when we went to Godric's Hollow and since A-James-san went to school here, I thought you might know," Naruto said, tilting hi head. "Was I wrong?" As the old man opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by the pink woman.

"Excuse me, but could you children please tell me by what right you have to come barging in here like this?" She asked, smiling bittersweetly. Naruto and Sasuke both bristled at being called children, but Naruto answered as calmly as possible.

"I am the second in command of the army of my country, making me third in command of the entire country. Sasuke is my subordinate and a relative of the boy in question," Naruto stated. Both the old man and the pink lady froze. Whispers broke out across the entire hall, loud enough to be annoying but it drowned itself out so that Naruto and Sasuke couldn't learn anything from it.

"Relative?" Dumbledore asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes. 35 years ago, a young man was born named Aoi Uchiha. He was the younger brother of Fugaku, who is Sasuke's father, making him Sasuke's Uncle. Aoi graduated from our academy at the age of 9, but because he suffered from a very bad eye disease and was slowly going blind, his family did not want him. Instead, he was sent here, to England. Since Aoi was very good at genjutsu, ah, mind magic, he convinced an old couple named...Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter that he was their kid and took on the name James Potter. We heard he may have had a kid named Harry Potter and we are here to take him back to our country, if he wishes to go," Naruto explained.

"WHAT?!" A loud voice yelled. Naruto and Sasuke spun around to see a boy with messy black hair standing up at the red table. Clearly, this was Harry Potter. No more than a second later, Sasuke was in front of him. The boy startled, but quickly raised his hand with his wand in front of him. He might be slow, but he had Shinobi instincts. There wasn't time for him to have grabbed the wand, so he had to have pulled it out as soon as they asked for him. Similarly, when faced with an unknown, instead of curiosity or freezing up, his first reaction was to defend himself. Too bad he was so slow.

Sasuke caught his wrist and made sure to keep the wand pointing away from them. Several others had drawn their wands by this point; some of the students and almost all of the teachers. However, with the two of them facing each other, the resemblance was a bit more clear. The messy black hair, a clear marker of Uchiha lineage, stood out. Though, Sasuke's was a bit longer and, therefore, a bit more controlled. Their faces were both angular and both had rather thin and short builds. In fact, Sasuke was only a few centimeters taller than Harry. Sasuke carefully looked into Harry's defiant face for a few seconds before nodding, releasing Harry's wrist and backing up. Sasuke slowly returned to Naruto's side to avoid startling their audience once more.

"And if Mr. Potter decides that he does not wish to return?" Dumbledore asked.

"Then we shall leave, we are short on time as it is since we spent most of our allotted time searching for James and his wife. Instead, we shall return to the school a few days before the end of the year to attempt to convince him once more. If Mr. Potter still refuses, then we shall leave him alone and cut off all ties," Naruto said. Dumbledore nodded and turned to Harry.

"Well, Harry?" He asked, kindly. Naruto couldn't help but smile, the old man reminded him of the Third Hokage. Harry thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't know you. I mean, you say you're related, but I just don't know. Plus, being a relative doesn't always mean good, right? And, plus, Hogwarts is my home, I can't just suddenly leave," Harry said. Sasuke and Naruto both nodded. To be perfectly honest, they had somewhat expected the response, given the circumstances.

"Very well then, we will see you in a few months," Naruto said, nodding at him and bowing lightly to Dumbledore.

"Wait, you boys must be tired. Can I offer you a place to sleep for the night?" Dumbledore asked. Naruto smiled at him, but shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, we have to go back for something extremely important," Naruto said, shaking his head.

"I'm sure you could afford to stay for one night..." Dumbledore pressed. Naruto's eyes narrowed. This man was very similar to the Third Hokage. Intelligent and kind when he can afford to be, but forceful and manipulative when he wanted something. All well, weren't all old men?

"We cannot. Naruto needs to return to the village by the day after tomorrow so that he can be crowned Hokage," Sasuke said, speaking for the first time since they had arrived.

"I see..." he said.

"The Hokage is the absolute leader of our military, he or she has political power equal to that of the Daimyo's, the King's, and has absolute control over all military functions," Sasuke explained. Dumbledore nodded, understanding filling his eyes. The blond boy was practically going to become the leader of the country, yes, that was something they probably could not be late for. And it would be simply rude to insist on Sasuke staying when his friend had to go back.

"I see. I wish you boys luck and will see you when you return," He said, smiling. Naruto and Sasuke both bowed and left the room.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what did you think of him?" Naruto asked, as the two of them ran through the trees. Sasuke shrugged.

"Good instincts, and he is smart and determined," He said.

"Ah, the will of fire burns brightly in him?" Naruto asked, making Sasuke wince. Naruto began laughing.

"Don't say something like that again, idiot," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. Naruto smirked.

* * *

_Dear Snuffles,_

_Something really weird happened today that I think you need to know about. Two weird blokes showed up at dinner and asked Dumbledore about me. It was strange though, I don't think they had any idea about me being Harry Potter, the boy-with-the-annoying-name, because they didn't even know if I was alive. Instead, they spouted off some weird story about a guy named A-hoy or something like that, who hypnotized Charlus and Dorea Potter into believing that he was their son, James Potter, my dad!_

_Apparently, A-hoy is the Uncle of one of the guys, Saskay or something, and h did look similar to me. Saskay had the same messy black hair as me, though he grew it out a bit. Anyway, do you know anything about this? They said that my dad had gone to some kind of Academy, where he graduated from when he was 9 and that he was really good at mind magic stuff. Then he left because of his bad eyesight, apparently his family didn't want him anymore. Is this at all true?_

_Anyway, other than that, my return to Hogwarts is pretty normal, though there's also this ugly pink woman..._

* * *

"And with that, I give you your new Hokage! Uzumaki Naruto!"

_Dear Harry,_

_Your dad had his moments, but an agent from another country? Another family? I find it hard to believe, and I knew your dad the best. Besides, I'm not so sure that you should even be slightly interested in learning about that family even if it is true. After all, what kind of family kicks out a kid for having bad eyesight? I suppose, though, that if you are still interested, you could send an owl._

_As for Umbridge..._

"I'd recommend setting up patrols here, here, and here," Shikamaru said, gesturing to the map in front of them. Naruto sighed to himself. How could negotiations with Kiri have gone so wrong?

Sasuke looked up from his bowl of Miso soup to see a white owl sitting on his windowsill. Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke stood up and walked over to the bird, which then stuck it's leg out. A letter was tied to it. Of course, there was nothing strange about a messenger bird, but Sasuke had never seen an owl one. They were usually hawks. Gently untying the letter in order to not hurt the beautiful bird, he swiftly pulled out his kunai and opened the letter, making sure to point the opening away from him in case of traps.

When nothing happened, then Sasuke looked inside the envelope and pulled the letter out. Unfolding the rather thick parchment, Sasuke blinked at the English and began to read.

_Dear Saskay (Sorry, I don't know how to spell your name),_

_Why do you guys want me back if the family kicked my dad out, anyway? And do you have anything that you can give me to prove what you said?_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Sasuke shook his head, but pulled out a small blank scroll (and a dictionary. Honestly, if he was at home, he might as well use better vocabulary), turned it sideways, and began to write.

_Dear Harry,_

_Many years ago, the Uchiha clan was a proud family. The source of our pride was a special ability of ours, located in our eyes called the Sharingan. However, the family was far too prideful. They were obsessed with the ability to use the Sharingan and if you couldn't use it, you would be ostracized and looked down on. Aoi, James, not only couldn't use it, he also had deteriorating eyesight. Because of this, the family disowned him, not wanting him to spread 'bad' genes, even though he was very gifted in other areas. In order to protect him and make use of his skills and age, the Hokage (the leader of our military, in case your forgot) sent him on a reconnaissance mission in England. It is actually quite a common thing to happen to estranged clan members, it is easier to create a permanent false identity if there is nothing holding you to home. There, he established his identity as James Potter while sending reports back to Konoha about his progress and discoveries._

_Meanwhile, back at home, the Uchiha's pride continued to be a problem. They believed they deserved more power and began plotting to take it by force. My older brother, Itachi, found out what they were doing since they wanted to include him. He immediately reported to the Hokage, who ordered Itachi to kill off the clan. However, Itachi couldn't bare to kill me. As a result, I was the last of the entire family. When I heard that you were still alive, I had my doubts, but you stood up to me in the hall and proved yourself to be a good person. The Uchiha have paid for their pride, I thought it was time for the Potters to come home._

_All I can really offer you for proof of what I say is the mission reports sent back by Aoi. I have attached all the copies I have, in order to access them, just put a drop of blood in the middle of the black circle. I've keyed it to your blood, so only you can open it. It's called a storage seal, and it's something I would be willing to teach you if you came to live with me._

_Sincerely,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Sasuke sighed, looking over his letter. It was crude, but it would do. A little more emotional than he would like, but he hardly cared. Besides, the English were far less formal than those from the Hidden Countries and Sasuke was already a formal person by nature.

Digging through his papers, he quickly found the scroll containing the mission reports. It was a copy that Naruto had let him keep, thankfully. Hearing a loud caw, Sasuke glanced out the window to see a hawk circling the sky with a bright red ribbon attached to its feet. Perhaps it was a good thing that Harry hadn't come with them. They weren't at war, Naruto was doing everything he could to prevent that, but they were close to it. An attack was expected any day now. Sighing, Sasuke sealed the mission scroll into his smaller message scroll and tied it to the owl before sending it off.

Harry looked at the black circle at the bottom of the scroll with trepidation. Blood was very powerful, magically, and he was a little unsure about this.

"Sirius!" Harry called out, waving the older man over as well as getting Ron and Hermione's attention. Harry handed the scroll over to Sirius who read it through carefully before sighing and handing it back. He ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know, I just don't know. I mean, James and I were friends! There's no way he was secretly some military spy!" Sirius said. Harry looked down at the scroll and bit his lip, Sirius wouldn't go for it. Not at all, he could already see the man steeling himself to refuse that Harry do it. However, it was probably because he couldn't stand to have his image of James be changed. He thought he knew his friend, to find out something like this after his death must be devastating. Before he could think any further, Harry drew his wand across his thumb, leaving a small but sharp cut. He pressed his thumb against the circle and a poof of smoke later, there was another scroll in his hands. Sirius still wasn't saying anything.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed, looking over the scroll. "I've never seen anything like that before!" Harry unrolled it, but was surprised to see several more of the circly thingys and writing he couldn't read.

"Oh, give it here!" Hermione said, snatching it out of his hand and pointing her wand at it, "_translatio_," she said before handing it back. Harry blinked, the words had cleared up.

_Mission: Recon to England Wizarding Community_

_Length: indefinite _

_Ninja: Uchiha, Aoi, Genin_

After that, it was a list of dates with various circles after each date. Curious, Harry put his still bloody thumb on the first one and out popper another small scroll. Opening it, Harry was met with extensive foreign wiritng. He silently handed it over to Hermione who translated it and handed it back while Harry began pressing his thumb to the other various circles and handing those over as well. Then he began reading.

_Mission: Recon to England Wizarding Community_

_Ninja: Uchiha, Aoi, Genin_

_My arrival in the country and initial integration has been successful. After scouting the local hospital and stealing their records, I found the perfect couple. I have used a genjutsu on them to convince them that I am their son and they have given me the name James Potter..._

"That's Jame's handwriting!" Sirius said, in shock, looking over Harry's shoulder. Harry paused and glanced at his godfather, hoping the man would be alright, before he continued reading.

_...I have since begun studying the books at their library in order to make sure that I do not enter the world unprepared._

* * *

_...I am now attending Hogwarts and plan to send back various plants and potions as I learn about them. On the train here, I met a boy named Sirius Black. He is a pureblood and knows a lot about the politics of this place. In addition, he was sorted into the same house as I am, so I hope that he will be able to help me though, I, of course, will not inform him of my status..._

* * *

_...I have recently met a girl named Lily Evans. Seeing as I am here for an undefined time and am expected to set up a life here in the event of any other ninja coming out here, I wish to ask for permission to begin courting her. I fully understand that she cannot know the truth about me and that if I am called back to the village, I would have to leave her and any children we might have immediately and without warning..._

..._there has been recent talks of a war going on and I fear that I will become involved. I cannot find a way out of the war. Although I do not think that my other skills will come to light since I am better at fighting with magic now than with jutsu, I will not hold back if my friends or family are in danger..._

* * *

_...This may be my last mission report. My son Harry has become a target of Lord Voldemort's and I must go into hiding. We are planning to use a spell called the Fidelius Charm, which is as powerful as the will of the secret keeper. Unfortunately, the secret keeper cannot live in the location, so we can't use ourselves. We thought about using Dumbledore, but he's getting older and is very active in this war. If he dies, everyone will know our location. We also thought about using Sirius, but everyone knows he's my best friend. Instead, we've decided to advertise Sirius as the secret keeper so that he can draw attention away from us while Peter is our actual secret keeper. Although I trust him, it is entirely possible that our plan will be figured out. If that happens, I may die. If not, then I will send another report when we are able to come out of hiding in an indefinite time._

_Hokage-sama, I have a request. If I do die, please watch out for my family. I want them to be happy more than anything, but Harry also deserves to know his heritage._

_-Aoi Uchiha_

Sirius began crying.

Naruto sat across the table from Mei Terumi, the fifth mizukage. Between them lay a non-agression pact. Naruto and this woman had fought side by side in the last great ninja war. She had been one of the supporters of the Ninja Alliance against Madara. She was a kind woman, if a bit of a flirt. So why was this happening? With a small sigh, Naruto reached out with his brush and signed.

Naruto looked down at the blond drunk woman and rolled his eyes.

"It'll only be for a couple days,"

"NO!" She yelled, throwing the sake bottle at him.

"Granny Tsunade! Please!" Tsunade looked at him, growling.

"What'll you give me?"

"huh?

"What will you give me if I play temporary Hokage?"

"Well, what do you want?"

"Access to your bank account,"

"No way!"

"Fine then, I won't play Hokage for you," She said, taking another swig and turning away. Naruto ground his teeth.

"Fine. I'll give you all my wages for a week,"

"I want a year,"

"No way! I wouldn't be able to pay my rent!"

"You're Hokage! You're making tons of money!"

"But not enough that I can go an entire year without anything! Two weeks!"

"No! Half a year!"

"Fine! A month! That's all you're gonna get outta me!" Naruto shouted. Tsunade smirked.

Naruto grumbled about how much this trip was costing him as he looked up at the castle. There was a grunt from Sasuke and Naruto turned away from the door to look at him. His eyes were focused on something that was happening over near the forest. Naruto moved so that he could see whatever it was that Sasuke was looking at. It was a group of students, including Harry, climbing onto a herd of creepy black skeleton horses. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, then began running over there. However, even with their enormous speed, it was too late. The students were in the air, flying away.

"We're following them," Sasuke said, daring Naruto to argue. Instead, Naruto simply nodded and the two of them began to jump through the trees, following the death horses.

Please Review!


End file.
